Dragonfly
by AnimationLasi
Summary: A little look into Red Witchs character Lina Chakram's life. Set to the tune of 'Reflection' from Mulan.


**Lina Chakram is the character of Red Witch. This is just a little story I thought up, hope ya like it! **

**Dragonfly**

Two years. That's what I think every time I look in the mirror now. Two years. That's it.

It's been two years since I became a mutant. Two years since I first flew. Two years since that day in court when my parents-

when my parents abused me and disowned me.

_Look at me, I will never pass for perfect bride._

I suppose I should be grateful. After all, I've got a much better life now. I've got a better Mom, more, well, I guess you could call them siblings. I can think of another word but I'm not allowed to say it. They are my family now. Not them. Sometimes I still think of them, I try to look back on all the good times I had with the Chakram's, but it's getting harder and harder. The memories, both good and bad, are fading. The vividness is draining away, the exact words are slipping my memory. One refuses to leave though. I'm in my parents bedroom, sneaking towards my mothers closet. I reach in, delighting in the tingling feeling that I get when I brush against what I came in here for.

The Wedding dress.

_Or a perfect daughter._

I pulled it out, struggling a little to keep it quiet. Finally it was out. I stopped breathing when I saw it, it was so beautiful. A floor length red skirt with splashes of gold all across it, a top to match. I rushed over to the mirror and held it up to my self, pretending for just one moment, that I was wearing it. I didn't even notice my mother standing in the doorway behind me until she put a hand on my shoulder.

_  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?_

I jumped and looked up at her with guilty eyes. My mother was never much for words, and now was no exception. She smiled at me as a dropped my head, tears coming to my eyes. Before I knew what was happening, she had dropped it over my head and fixed it in place with a couple of pins. I looked in the mirror. People had always said I looked like my mother, and at that moment, you could almost think there where two of her in the room. She leaned in close to me and said, "Your going to make a beautiful bride someday Angelina."

The next day two huge bumps showed up on my forehead. Three days after that, she'd wanted me to rot in jail.

_Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,_

I don't know what they did after that. I really don't. A couple months ago the boys, (Lance, Todd, Pietro, Arcade, Xi (technically) and Freddy.) went to go 'avenge' their team mate, Freddy told me that he smelled something burning and heard someone crying. When he went to investigate, a piece of red and gold cloth had blown down to his feet. He brought it back to me. Freddy's a great guy. He comforted me when I was depressed.

_I would break my family's heart._

He's the one that brought me to Life-line when he found my scars. The scars I got when my so-called family threw me in the basement. I hadn't even bothered to clean them out. They where covered in dirt and Life-Line said that in another few days I would have gotten blood poisoning. Thanks to his abilities though the scars are almost gone now, the last pieces of my old life fading away. When I look in the mirror now, I don't do a double take anymore. Sometimes I catch my self thinking that this is how I've always looked, that I never had brown eyes or black hair.

_Who is that girl I see?_

Sometimes, like after a mission or a fight, I can't get to sleep. I'll just lay on my bed under the canopy and listen to the wind. In the summer, when the windows open, and I can hear the sounds of the forest drifting in, i close my eyes and I swear, I _swear, _I'm back at my old home with the spices in the kitchen and the creaky stair...

_Staring straight back at me._

I have to push to remember that house. I have to strain my self to recall being able to walk down a sidewalk without people throwing things at me, or worse. If that had happened two years ago I would have been shocked, scared, any number of things. But Pietro taught me something. He taught me to ignore it. Or even pick it up and put in a trash can. Then they stop. When I see my self now, I know I'm not who I was.  
_  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know_

I may have the same name, the same basic attitude, and (to an extent) the same looks, but Lina Chakram is dieing.

_Somehow I cannot hide who I am,  
Though I've tried._

No, Lina Chakram is dead.

_When will my reflection show,  
Who I am inside._

I am Dragon fly.

_  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside.  
_

And I've never been more happy.


End file.
